Eternal Love
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: He always thought he would be alone, but for one instant in his long and lonely life… he felt… whole. It was her fate to be his, and for once they felt true love for something other than themselves. But sometimes fate can be… devastating.


**Risen Angel: Hello!! To the point. I was on babynames(dot)com and they have Twilight names on there, that gave a vague description of what each character is to the story. I got to Didyme, who was Marcus' wife, and I re-read what had initially happened to her. Instant sympathy for Marcus came and I feel really sad for him. So to make some… probablynevertobeseenagainlove… for Marcus, I'm gonna make a one-shot for Marcus and Didyme. Takes place in the 1750s.**

**Summary: He always thought he would be alone, but for one instant in his long and lonely live… he felt… whole. It was her fate to be his, and for once they felt true love for something other than themselves. But sometimes fate can be…devastating.**

**Disclaimer: I take no own to any characters that come from the Twilight series, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, no matter how much I wish they were mine…**

**Rating: T, just to be safe. There will be hints of a vampire lemon and some language later on. **

--M--

He sulked down the empty street, the full moon cascading down along the sand-stone buildings and illuminating the pale skin covering him. He looked at his bare fore-arm and growled. He hated himself. Why did he have to be a monster? A vampire? Aro was such a bastard. He used him to find out whether or not their enemy had a lover, any kind of connection to a loved one. He hated having to use it.

He closed his eyes and heard the distant tolling of the clock tower five miles away. Three tolls. He leaned against the wall nearest him and growled. If he could burn in the sun, he would happily burn himself away and never have to worry about what others thought of him. Never having to hide from the sun and into the dark underground world that Aro had created, just for the vampires that joined his forces.

Deep in the fortress that Aro created, he had a sister, who was never shown among the other's. For some reason Aro wanted to hide her, and Marcus didn't know why.

He felt slightly happier than he did five seconds ago._ Wait. What is this feeling?_ he thought.

"Who's there?" he asked out to the darkness surrounding him. The soft pitter-patter of slippers on the stone ground reached his ears and he sprung towards the noise, sensing a feeling of fear run through him. He didn't feel fear, someone was making him feel these emotions that he never truly felt unless he was facing something worse than himself, or Aro.

It didn't take him long to catch up with the slippered feet and he caught the arm of the person. It was wearing a soft silk, and the fabric went past it's elbow. "Who are you?" he grated out and blinked through the darkness, seeing that she had bright red eyes. Her blond hair reached to the middle of her back and flowed in the wind.

She stared up at him with shock, blinking to see more of him. She cocked her head to the left and leaned towards him. He backed away, but kept his hold firm on her arm. He was amazed she hadn't cried out in pain yet from his grip. She was a vampire. "Who are you?" he asked again and shook her arm, making her whole body jostle at the movement.

She gasped and sighed, a smile on her face. "My name is Didyme." she answered brightly, seemingly knowing that he was a vampire like her. "What's your's?" she asked and her white teeth flashed in the moonlight.

"Marcus." he answered and looked around. "What are you doing out here?" he asked and released his hold on her arm.

Didyme looked over him, noticing that his hair was black and shaggy, unlike all the other male vampire's in the coven. His eyes were black, as if he hadn't fed in quite some time. His skin somewhat sparkled in the moonlight. He was wearing a dark blue, and that mixed wonderfully with his hair and skin tone. "I wished to be free and escaped from Aro's hold."

"How do you know Aro?" he asked and backed away, it seemed like a blur to watch him.

"He's my brother. He turned me." she answered and walked toward him. _Why is he backing away? _she thought and made a noise as if she was trying to understand what was truly going on. Marcus felt a feeling of safety and stopped backing away from her. She put her hand to his face and felt the sharp planes on his face. His jaw angular and long.

"Where are you kept?" he asked and watched as her other hand went to his shoulder and traveled down his neckline of the shirt he wore.

"With the wives." she answered blandly, "It's unentertaining to say the least." she added and felt the hard muscles in his body twitch at her touch.

Marcus felt his breath hitch and tried to hide it. What was going on? He was feeling an unusual feeling, and it wasn't coming from Didyme. "Do you have a power?" he asked and felt one of the buttons on his shirt come undone.

"Yes. I can make others feel happy emotions." That would explain why he was feeling so strange. "But most of the time they are to make someone else happy, that's around me." she finished and traced one of his chest muscles with her nail.

Marcus shivered at the touch and grabbed the hand that was still on his face, it hadn't moved. He looked at her hand and she stared up at him. _What is this damn feeling?_ he thought and turned her hand in a few different directions and then brought each of her fingertips to his mouth, kissing each one.

Didyme stiffened and felt a rush of pure bliss run through her. She wasn't afraid for once.

Marcus blinked his eyes forcefully and felt some kind of raw emotion run through him. He had asked a few other vampires who had found their mate what it felt like and the reply he was ever given was one that said that he would experience an emotion that he had never felt before and probably never would feel it again if he lost his mate, would come and it would feel strange. As if some part of him was saying that it wasn't normal, but it was. This feeling he had at the moment reminded him of the description that the vampires had given him. He gasped and Didyme backed a single step away.

He caught her waist and held her still. "Don't move." he said and stared into her eyes. They were confused, but they seemed to know something as well. That inner part of his brain said that she was his. He cupped her face with his hand and she leaned her head into his palm, her eyes closed and she sighed. Marcus brought his face closer slowly, as if not knowing what he should do. Didyme opened her eyes and instantly brought her hands to his face, bringing him into a kiss.

They closed their eyes and moved closer together. The kiss becoming frantic and desperate. Marcus moved his hand to the back of her head and twined his fingers into her hair, feeling the luscious locks as if it were a fine silk.

Didyme pulled away and laid her head against his chest, his arms wrapping around her and holding her to him.

_She's mine._ he thought and longed to know what she tasted like, but knew that if Aro found out, he would literally find some way to torture him if she was damaged in any way. She whimpered and shook slightly. "Shh. It's okay." he whispered and felt complete. He hadn't felt complete since before he was a vampire and that was a very long time ago.

"Aro will know." she whimpered and clung closer to him.

"Don't let him touch you." Marcus whispered and closed his eyes at the thought of Aro using either of them to get information out of each other.

Didyme looked up at Marcus and saw how intense he looked. "Will you take me back to the castle?" she asked and turned her face back into his chest.

Marcus hugged her tighter and softly answered, "Yes." he picked her up and she gasped. "Just act as if I found you on the street." he said and she nodded. He sprinted to one of the entrances and looked at Didyme. "I promise I'll find you again."

They entered the coven house and instantly a group of vampires surrounded them. Didyme covered her face with her hair and Marcus' shoulder.

"Where is she?" Aro yelled over all the voices from the vampires. The two stiffened and Aro burst through the throng of vampires. "Why is she with you?" he asked, furious.

Marcus glared at Aro and answered, "I found her outside in an ally. I brought her back.""I truly doubt it. How could she possibly get out of the tower?" Aro asked incredulously. Didyme whimpered and clung closer to Marcus. "I'll take her up there."

"I can take her." Marcus said and glared at Aro.

"So be it." Aro said and added, "Follow me." Aro spun and walked quickly up a set of stairs.

Marcus followed easily and remembered every turn to get up into the tower that the wives were kept up in. Didyme shuddered at the thought of what Aro could possibly do to her for leaving the tower.

The door opened and the two wives looked up, obviously knowing that Didyme would have been caught. They smiled and continued reading their large novels. Marcus set Didyme down and she looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. He gave her a crooked smile and pet her hair back.

Aro cleared his throat and Marcus glared at him. He nodded to Didyme and backed away, leaving the tower and Aro followed him, shutting the door and locking it. Marcus flew down the stairs and into a separate part of the house, shutting himself away.

--M--

Didyme sat down at the vanity in the room. Athenodora was behind her, egging her on about what she had done. She slowly brushed her hair, ignoring the giggling going on behind her. She sighed and rose from the vanity. "Oh come now Didyme, you can tell us what happened. Caius talks about Marcus all the time, he always says that he is brooding." Athenodora said, putting her hands on Didyme's shoulders.

"You know I ran off. That much you know, but you cannot let Aro know." Didyme said, looking at both of them. "Marcus found me while I was running away, he must of found out that I was out there somehow, but he didn't even really know that I was Aro's sister. Things went from there and," she paused, unsure of how she could tell them what exactly happened.

"And?" Athenodora asked, pushing for her to continue.

Didyme smiled shyly and said, "I believe he is my…mate."

Suplicia's face dropped. "But how?" she asked, trying to regain her composure, "Every male vampire that you have met has fallen in love with you, what makes it different this time?"

Didyme looked down at her feet and answered, "I love him back."

"You just met!" she screeched and stood up, flying at Didyme, "How you can you even be sure that he is your mate. If Aro finds out you know full well that he will do something rash!"

"You have no need to remind me of the danger this is to Marcus and I." Didyme said, glaring up at Suplicia, "There is just some kind of feeling that is coming from deep inside that is telling me that he is my mate."

Suplicia glared at her and growled. Athenodora pulled Suplicia away slowly, she was a ticking pipe bomb, one wrong word out of Didyme and Suplicia would blow up and surely try to rip her to shreds.

"Now Suplicia, there is no reason to get mad at Didyme. At least she has fallen in love. You know how you acted when you first met Aro. He was all over you. Now settle down and face the facts: Didyme is in love." Athenodora said, coaxing Suplicia to calm down.

Didyme had spent enough time with Athenodora to know that she takes after Caius, he wants to always enforce the rules, and she knows what will happen if Suplicia snaps. Didyme shivered at the idea of that happening. "Think of your Aro, Suplicia." Athenodora whispered into the angered woman's ear.

Didyme walked over to the balcony and leaned against the rail, she had seen the play of Romeo and Juliet and felt like she was Juliet with the way that Aro was acting. If only Marcus would come out of nowhere and take her away.

She closed her eyes and heard the nearby tolling of the clock tower. The sun would rise soon and with the sun rising she would watch all the people in Volterra live their lives, making it seem impossible to complete her day without going insane. Soon Aro would come and take Suplicia, and Caius would take Athenodora. It was ritual, and it was this time of the day that they would spend together, like lovers. She sighed and felt Athenodora's hand on her lower back. "Don't worry Didyme," she whispered, low enough that Suplicia wouldn't hear, but loud enough to where Didyme could, "Marcus has a very thick skull, he knows now where you are held, he could come by."

Didyme looked up at Athenodora and smiled. "If only life were that easy." she whispered and continued to stare down at the still empty streets. The whole building that they lived in was a sign to so many of these people, a sign of fear in more than one way. It was considered abandoned, but it was in great shape still. A fortress for Aro. Didyme glared at the thought of Aro knowing everything that had happened to her and Marcus not more than an hour ago.

"Excuse me ladies." Aro said, his voice was unusually bright, he never was truly happy. Didyme looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw that Marcus was among them. She stood upright and toward them in an instant. "We are here to relieve you from your safe tower for the day."

Marcus stared at Didyme, as if he would lose her if he looked away. Aro cleared his throat and Suplicia was in his grasp quickly, she had her Aro. Athenodora smiled at Didyme before she danced her way to Caius' arms. The two couples went downstairs, but Marcus stared at Didyme. She walked over to him and he closed the door. "You're not going to take me away from this tower?" she asked and melted into his arms.

He hugged her tightly and took a deep breath, breathing in her lustrous scent, a mix between the luscious rose and the vexing lily, but there was that scent that stood out the most in those two flower like smells, the smell of blood. But the blood seemed to make her perfect, just the way she should be.

"I have other plans in store for us." he rumbled and took her into a kiss. Didyme moved her small hands to his chest and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, revealing more and more of his muscled core. His skin was soft and had no signs of hair, except below his navel, but it was a light dusty trail.

He shivered and traced the lace holding her dress together in the back, untying that and slowly revealing more of her back. He longed to know what her blood scent was like, it seemed only right for him to know what she tasted like. Only Aro knew what she tasted like, and that was because he was the one who turned her. "Marcus…" she moaned and arched toward him, making him groan. She pushed his shirt away and traced her fingers along the muscles in his arms, feeling the way he flexed when she traced a certain muscle.

Marcus nuzzled his face into her neck, her hair falling around him. He slowly moved her toward the large couch in the room and laid her down against it. She smiled up at him and laced her fingers into his shaggy hair.

Didyme pulled his head down to kiss him, but his head moved toward her chest. She gasped and giggled. This was what she wanted. To be with the one she loved and to not ever have to worry about whether or not Aro agreed to it. Marcus looked at her and she saw the lust burning through his eyes. She smiled at him and nodded.

--M--

Marcus traced his fingers along her arm, she was looking up at him with a smile and he finally got to experience love with his one true mate. Maybe Aro would be okay with them. He stared into Didyme's lovely eyes and kissed her.

The sound of feet running up the stairs quickly reached their ears and Marcus froze. He sat up and looked for a blanket of any kind. One was behind him, hanging on the back of the couch. He grabbed it and covered their bodies with it. If it was Aro or even Caius then he would never hear the end of it and Didyme would be a joke to the wives.

Didyme cowered into Marcus' body and he growled. She slowly looked over at the door and saw Aro. "Damn." she whispered and clung to Marcus as if her life depended on it.

"What?" the sound of pure agony ran through Aro's voice. Marcus bared his teeth at Aro and was ready to fight if it came down to it.

Didyme held the blanket to her body and sat up. She looked at Aro and saw Suplicia behind him, fighting the intense giggles. Suplicia turned around and looked at someone. Athenodora started to laugh uncontrollably and the two women laughing couldn't stop. Didyme closed her eyes and shook her head. Well at least they would have something to talk about. "Hello Aro." she said sweetly and reached back to smooth Marcus' hair.

They looked at her as if she were crazy. "Oh come now…" she whispered and kissed Marcus on the cheek. He froze, but after a sly grin was plastered onto his face.

Aro growled intensely and tensed to lunge at them. "Aro dear," Suplicia said, "let them be." She came up to his arm and took it, "Remember when we were like that." she added and led him away from the room.

He stared at Suplicia as if she were a mad woman. No one ever took him away from attacking someone. But he allowed her to lead him away from the tower. Caius came in with Athenodora at his side, and her face was contorted into a painful look. A laugh threatened to break from her face at any second. "Well," Caius started, "I see you've made Aro angry in less than a quarter of a minute, congratulations, that's a new record." he looked down at Athenodora and said, "Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?"

"I would be delighted." Athenodora answered and smiled at Didyme, a slight wave to her as they left.

Marcus stared at them like a confused puppy who was just reprimanded for something he didn't understand. Didyme looked at him and tousled his hair, "Oh don't worry Marcus, just let him cool off."

"Do you know how furious he will be?" he asked and stood up.

"Oh, I'm guessing he'll want to rip our heads off, but he would have to learn this at some point, wouldn't he?" she replied and stood up, taking the blanket with her. "And right now, we're alone again, they won't be back until tomorrow night. Suplicia and Athenodora will keep their husbands busy for some time."

"And what about when they come back?"

"Then we'll deal with them there." she answered and kissed his arm, "Don't worry. We'll deal with it later."

Marcus looked down and kissed her again. Only time would tell before Aro really did snap.

--M--

Marcus sat in the huge chair, the cushioning was extravagant and too soft, making him feel like he was sitting in a marshmellow. He stared at Aro from behind the desk, feeling like he was being interrogated.

"So I see that you have taken a fancy to my little sister." Aro said, a glare resting on his face and never seeming to end.

"Yes." Marcus replied and crossed his arms and sat more upright, trying to get away from the back of the chair.

Marcus chuckled slightly and shook his head. "It's the same thing that you feel for Suplicia." he said and closed his eyes. He could practically feel the love for Suplicia radiate off of Aro. "And you and I both know that you love each other with a passion that has escaped the ages."

Aro glared deeply at Marcus and Marcus met the glare. "You do know that I could easily rip you to shreds at this very moment and the only person who would really care is Didyme?"

"That's the only person I want to care, whether I die or not." Marcus stated and stood up. "Now Aro, there is no need to get mad at me. I'm not the only one who is in love in this turmoil."

"I suggest you sit back down Marcus." Aro said, his voice full of seriousness.

"And I'm done here. You know how I feel about Didyme and if you want her side of the story, you can ask her." Marcus said and walked out of the room. Aro sprinted in front of him and growled, pushing him back into the room. "You really want to make a scene? In front of all the vampires around us? And what exactly would you do if you didn't have me here?"

Aro glared at Marcus like he did most of his prey, usually it belittled all, but Marcus had a strong spine. "Get out of my sight." he spat and growled at Marcus as he sprinted out.

Aro growled loudly and punched the hard wall. "Damn it!"

--M--

**Two Years Later**

Didyme stared up at Marcus longingly. They had planned secretly were they would go as they made their trip across the world they knew. "Marcus… where should we go first?" she asked pointing at the map laid out.

Marcus leaned over her and pointed at the farthest place that they planned on going to.

"That far?" she asked and looked up at him.

"The farther we are from Aro, the happier we both will be." he replied and kissed her lovingly.

"I suppose." she said and smiled as he kissed her ear and nibbled on it. "How are we going to tell him where we go first?"

"I don't know. I still have to go and recruit some newborns for Aro in some time, for a week. So I guess we can tell him before I head off." he suggested and took her hands in his, clasping them and whispering, "We complete each other."

"I know Marcus, you don't need to remind me." she giggled and kissed his cheek, "Although I do enjoy it when you do." she added and met him in a kiss.

Marcus chuckled and released her softly, "I'm heading out tonight, I hope you don't mind."

Didyme looked over at him with confusion, "But I thought you didn't have to go for another week?"

"I can leave whenever, but the sooner I get it done, the better. I can spend today with you and then I'm going to be gone. We need to tell Aro sooner or later."

"Alright." she said and stood up, twirling her way into Marcus' arms as they went down into the main part of the castle.

--M--

Didyme sat at the vanity as she settled down for the day. She brushed her long hair slowly, wishing that Marcus would be behind her, watching her face through the mirror and teasing her slightly. It was a playful tease and it always made her want him more. He was always so happy.

The door opened quietly and she looked at it. It was Aro. "Hello Aro." she said and stood up from the vanity. "Are you taking our news okay?" she asked and gave him a small hug.

He smiled stiffly and pulled away from her. "Is something wrong Aro?" she asked and backed away, hitting the stool to the vanity.

"Oh nothing unparticular." he said and stared at her. Her hair was long as normal, but it was loose, normally she put it into a braid to keep it from getting tangled. Her night gown was short and a light pink color. "I don't see why you wear that, you don't sleep."

"Maybe not, but it makes me feel human." she said and sat down on the stool, spinning back to the mirror. "Besides, Marcus and I will be living with humans for a while, there is no reason why we shouldn't at least act human" she added sarcastically.

Aro ground his teeth together and sneered. "So… How long do you think we will be gone with Marcus?" he asked, but Didyme heard the harsh sneer behind the question.

"Why do you hate Marcus so? He has given you nothing but honor and he's given me pure happiness and bliss." she said and looked at him through the mirror. Why was he acting this way?

Aro walked closer to Didyme. If he couldn't keep Marcus here, then he would make sure he stayed here, Didyme was taking Marcus away from him and he wasn't going to let that happen.

He quickly sliced his claws through her shoulder, the arm falling off. She stood up and kicked Aro in defense, sending him flying across the room. "Why Aro?" she asked weakly and put her hand to her shoulder, feeling her dormant blood.

"You will not take Marcus away from me!" he growled and lunged at her, taking her down and slicing his claws through her other arm. She fought fruitlessly and watched Aro as he brought his mouth down on her neck, severing her off from her body. He stood up from her figure and grabbed her fidgeting arm, throwing it on her pile of severed limbs. He took a match and lit it, throwing it onto her body. He watched as her limbs twitched in the flame and smoked into ashes.

--M--

**One Week Later**

Marcus came back to the coven house late in the afternoon, with three new newborns with unique powers, just for Aro. He ran into the main room and saw the despairing faces of the vampires. "What happened?" he asked and grabbed a younger vampire by the shoulder. She looked up at him and instant fear ran through her bones. "What happened?" he asked again and shook her shoulder.

"Ask Aro." she answered and sprinted away in a blur.

"What?" he asked out loud and bewildered. He sprinted into Aro's office, where Caius was with Suplicia and Athenodora. "What's happened?" he asked loudly and stared at Aro furiously.

"I found Didyme." he said, his voice all serious. "And she was all but a pile of ashes."

Marcus froze and fell to the ground. Athenodora looked Caius and he shook his head, she looked at Marcus and sighed. Suplicia looked down at Aro and then at Marcus. "Who?" he asked slowly, he could break at any second.

"I have no idea Marcus." Aro said solemnly and stared at his rigid body. "Get up."

Marcus stared at him and kept frozen in the spot he was at. Athenodora looked Caius and glared at him. Caius stood up and grabbed Marcus by the arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He led Marcus away from the room with Athenodora following close behind.

Caius led Marcus into an empty room and Marcus screamed. Caius looked at Athenodora and nodded for her to leave. "Caius?" she asked wearily.

"Just go. I'll be fine." Caius said and looked at Marcus, he continued to scream. "He just needs to get it out. Tell Aro to go ahead." Athenodora nodded and disappeared. "Go ahead and scream Marcus, it will be over with soon." Caius whispered once Athenodora was gone and he shut the door behind her.

Marcus stood up and charged at Caius. He blocked the blow and threw Marcus across the room, breaking a table. "Attacking me won't make her come back!" he yelled and dodged another attack from Marcus.

--M--

**Present Day**

Marcus sat in the chair with no thoughts running through his mind. He could feel the power of love radiate off of the vampires who had threatened their lives and felt a pang of misery in his chest. He hadn't felt that in such a long time. The mortal next to the century old vampire was frightened, she should be. But the vampire was protecting her. He should've been there that last week. He could've taken her with him and then they could've run off. Why didn't they?

He looked at Aro and stood up. He couldn't take this much longer. If he had to take one more look at those two he was going to be sick. He glared at them and walked away. If not for some unknown force he would not be here any longer. He hated his life. With out her… life was pointless.

He wandered aimlessly and eventually found himself in a secret garden. Took him years to find this. Actually he was with… Didyme when he did. She loved the place, for she went there many times before she was excluded from the rest of the fortress and he tried to go there just to remind him that she did exist, that she did make him whole, that she did make everything around him seem right. "Damn it!" he yelled and sat down in the garden. "Why can't I be with her?" he asked out loud and cried in pain.

--M--

**Risen Angel: That's it. I hope you liked it. Sorry if the ending seems kind of short. Please R&R!!! Thank you SilverBullet2theheard for editing my story. It probably wouldn't be as good as it could without you!!**


End file.
